


A Night Out

by idilco



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mention of Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Omega Jason Todd, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco
Summary: Jason went out to find an alpha to scratch an itch. Someone's maybe watching him.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth and terrible writing. I have no excuse.

It’s a quiet night. Gotham’s sky was black as the sea, and from the small slice of it Jason could see from this narrow alley, there wasn’t a hint of a Bat signal being lit yet. It’s nearing three in the morning and usually, Jason would still prowl the street of Crime Alley, looking for trouble. But this night, he traded  his kevlar for a soft t-shirt, went out as a sheep instead of a predator.

Jason felt feverish. His heat was held at bay by cocktails of suppressants. But, even the best suppressants couldn’t contain the flaring of his scent, the sweating and a small trickle of slick coating his entrance. It was annoying, like an itch he couldn't scratch, not by himself. He could ignore it, _had_ ignored it in the past. But tonight, he’s sick of it. It had been a crappy week. A failed drug bust and street gang war that resulted in a list of innocents as casualties, and of course, he had to top that off with a run in with his _family_.

 _God_. He _hated_ it. The way Bruce had looked past him, nose flaring upon detecting the beginning of his heat and talking to him as if he hadn't been there, as if he couldn’t stand the scent of Jason. The very presence and proof of him as an omega. What an asshole.

And tonight -- tonight he’d gone out to look for an alpha, and had found it in someone who approached him as soon as he’d entered a club, grinding against Jason and putting his hands on Jason's hips as if it had been a privilege. On any other night, Jason would have broken his fingers, one by one, show him why he should keep his hand to himself, but tonight he felt nothing but a rush licking up his spine.

And now, Jason groaned as his back hit the brick wall, and the alpha before him dived in to kiss his throat.

“No marks,” Jason said.

The alpha grunted and nuzzled under his chin, one finger tugging at Jason's belt. There was a hint of teeth at his throat and Jason shivered. He cupped his hands on both sides of the alpha’s jaw and tilted his face. The alpha got the hint, moving up to meet Jason’s lips, kissing him hard.

A concentration of alpha scent hit him and Jason couldn't ignore the way his cock strained, his hole clenching on nothing. He had stretched himself at his safe house, with his own fingers and small selection of toys, and had come once. Only, it hadn't calmed Jason at all. He needed more -- wanted more. 

Jason broke the kiss and licked his lips, hands going down to undo his belt and zipper, pushing his underwear down to expose himself to the air.

The alpha smirked and skimmed his hand over Jason's stomach and down to grab Jason's dick. He leaned in, slotting a leg between Jason’s, pushing against Jason's hip to make sure Jason could feel his erection, and then he whispered into Jason's ear, “You want _this_ so bad, Baby. So hungry for it. I will take care of you so good.”

Jason cringed.

“Don't talk,” he said and pushed the alpha so he could turn around.

The alpha wasted no time, Jason made sure of it. He handed the alpha a condom and instructed him to hurry and put it in. He couldn't get any clearer than that.

Jason felt the cockhead pushed against his hole, bearing down past the resistance. He gritted his teeth and panted. He was wet, but not as wet as when he’s in a real heat, and in no time at all, he could feel the alpha’s crotch against his butt, the coarseness of his open zipper and jeans.

Jason fisted his hands, leaning his forehead on the grimey brick wall. The bricks are disgusting, caked with layers of dirt and _god,_ he was letting a stranger fuck him in a dirty alley that smelled like piss and puke.

“Knot me, and I will kill you,” Jason said, groaning as the alpha began to move.

“Feisty. Knew you’d be a challenge,” the alpha said with a hint of a laugh.

Jason gritted his teeth. “I am serious, you _asshole._ ”

The alpha didn't reply. He gripped Jason's hips and fucked Jason harder, punching out low whines from Jason's throat. Jason bit his lips to quiet himself and brushed his cheek against the brick. And, it was in that moment, as he looked to the side, that he saw something move on the rooftop at the end of the alley. A shadow merging with the night around it.

He narrowed his eyes, but before he could discern whatever it was, the alpha touched Jason’s cockhead and gathered his precome, smearing it down Jason's cock and pumped Jason with a sure grip. Jason cursed, shutting his eyes. His orgasm built up quickly and with a shout, he shoot against the brick wall, quivering and senseless for a few moments.

When he opened his eyes, the shadow was gone. The alpha hadn't stop jerking him off and Jason jumped in his skin, oversensitive. He batted the hand off and pushed behind him, until the alpha stepped away, his dick slipping out of Jason, still hard.

Jason turned around and before the alpha could protest, sinked into his knees. He ripped away the condom covering the alpha’s dick and felt his mouth water at the sight of the knot starting to grow at the base of the base of the alpha’s dick. Jason touched the knot with a finger, and after a few seconds of consideration, fisted it, ignoring the alpha’s groan.

He tried not to think of the shadow, but failed. He knew who moved in the shadow in Gotham, who could disappear at a moment’s notice. He felt a hand gripped his hair, tugging him, and Jason followed the grip, tilted his head up. Jason let go of the alpha's knot. He let the alpha use him, swallowing the tang of latex and the alpha's musky scent, and moaned as he imagined Batman watching him. _God,_ what did Bruce think of when he saw Jason getting fucked, and then getting on his knees after that, sucking off an alpha he’d just met. He felt another stirring of arousal.

Was Bruce disgusted? Or was he turned on instead? Jesus, he _wished_ Bruce was there and that he was sucking the Batman’s cock instead of this stranger. It wasn't a new thought. He  _hated_ Batman, but Jason couldn't deny that Batman had starred in his numerous fantasies, that he had imagined being fucked open and sloppy by Batman, be the focus of that violence, that intensity. He had no doubt Bruce would be a fantastic lay.

Jason's dick hardened again, a glob of slick sliding down his thigh.

He never did say he wasn't fucked up, did he?

The alpha was guiding Jason's head up and down, hitting the back of Jason's throat each time, his knot never quite making it past Jason's lips. Jason used his tongue to trace the ridge underneath the alpha’s dick and the hand fisted in his hair tugged harder.

Jason closed his eyes. The alpha said something he couldn't comprehend and wouldn't matter to him anyway. He gripped his cock, which was gushing precome and started to jerk himself off to the rhythm of the alpha’s thrust into his throat.

It didn’t take long for his orgasm to build again, his thought on Batman, who might or might not be watching him, still hiding in the shadow. The alpha stilled his thrust and the bitter taste of cum coated the inside of Jason's throat. His own hand stripped his cock faster and Jason snaked his other hand behind, one finger slipping into his used hole.

He came hard, hand milking his own cock until he shivered. His jaw sore and throat hurt, still working to swallow the alpha’s cum. The alpha didn't let him go. He came and came, and it felt like forever before it finally stopped and Jason felt his grip ease.

He was a mess. Cum and saliva dripped down his chin.

“Beautiful omega whore,” the alpha said. “I never in my life came so hard and I didn't even knot you.”

Jason wiped the mess with the back of his hand. He stood up with weak knees, back hitting the brick wall to steady himself. He took a moment, one that was too long and gave the alpha an opportunity to loom over him, one hand coming up to touch Jason's chin.

Jason batted the hand and stepped sideway, freeing himself from the alpha. “Call me a whore again and I’ll beat you up.”

The alpha laughed, clearly not getting his threat.

Jason rolled his eyes. He wiped his dirty hands on his t-shirt, there wasn't getting around it. He'd just have to clean up at home.

He righted himself and bid the alpha a succinct farewell. As he walked away from the alley, however, Jason turned one last time to look at the roof. There was nothing there.

He bit his lip. Could it be only his imagination?

**Author's Note:**

> Part two with Bruce, anyone?


End file.
